Reinos
by Arenka
Summary: En un mundo fantasioso, donde múltiples príncipes y princesas existen, hay una bruja malvada dispuesta a dar todo por el todo con tal de ver el mundo arder, solo una profecía sera su fin y la princesa que la protagoniza. Los cuentos siempre comienzan con el protagonista Femenina/Masculino, y siempre termina con un final Feliz de "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ¿Sera este el caso?
1. Chapter 1

_**D. Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura, la historia en si es mía**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, aburrimiento al por mayor y una narración deprimente (por no decir patética)**_

 _ **Arenka como pareja principal y varias parejas más, leve Lou Fa x Allen (Kanda x Lenalee)**_

 _Hay historias que no necesariamente tienen un final feliz, hay momentos en la vida en la que el bien no siempre triunfa_

…

 _Esta historia es una de esas._

…

 _Uno diría que la historia comienza desde el nacimiento del protagonista, la esperanza y la destrucción descansa en sus hombros y en cualquier momento encontrara la manera de utilizar ambas… pero no._

 _Esta historia se remonta miles de años después de la época de gobierno de los humanos, la anterior especie dominante, antes de ellos hubo varios…pero ninguno demostró tal potencia destructiva._

 _Una guerra estallo, la cuarta o quinta guerra mundial, o es así como le llamaban ellos, pero esta vez, tal nombre para una guerra no fue más que la correcta, especies que se mantuvieron en total anonimato se cansaron de lo devastado que pusieron su mundo, su tierra…su hogar._

 _Así que se levantaron en armas, los humanos fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero eso no basto para detenerles, estos también pelearon_

 _Muertes por aquí y por allá, los humanos temían perder, las criaturas temían perder… todos temían perder_

…

 _La guerra no hizo más que comenzar, seres ancestrales se unieron en contra de los humanos, todos contra los humanos_

 _Estos no tardaron en comenzar una retirada, pero eso no basto para que las criaturas que los humanos creían extintas y/o imaginarias ya les tuvieran rodeados, y ¡Boom! Paso algo que nadie se esperaba_

 _El suelo se abrió, comenzando a surgir de ahí criaturas aterradoras, humanos se paralizaron, las criaturas rugieron y Los Demonios sonrieron gustosos_

…

 _Guerra por ahí, Guerra por allá…_

 _Las cosas siempre se resuelven en guerra ¿No es así? Las criaturas querían proteger la Tierra y por ello comenzaron su ataque, sin pensar tan siquiera un poco en que eso la destruiría aún más de lo que jamás había hecho, tontas criaturas ancestrales._

 _Del suelo comenzaron a salir demonios quienes habían sido liberados "Accidentalmente" por la sangre de los inocentes, El cielo se cuarteo y comenzaron a descender criaturas aladas, Ángeles y Demonios comenzaron su propia batalla_

 _El planeta tierra se convirtió en una zona total de Guerra, ya nadie estaba a salvo, el temor y la desesperación comenzó a rodear a todo habitante_

 _La sed de sangre de los Demonios era intensa_

 _La sed de venganza y justicia de los Ángeles era inmensa_

 _Si ustedes tratan de decidir el bando correcto… ninguno lo era._

…

 _Los humanos estaban estupefactos, por los siglos de los siglos creyeron que los ángeles eran enviados de su dios y que estos estaban dispuestos a cuidar de los hijos de su creador, pero los Humanos tontos jamás se dieron a la idea de pensar ¿Quién había escrito semejante cosa? Ellos sabían que SU dios era el más joven de todos los dioses existentes, entonces ¿Cuál era la verdad de todo?_

 _Los ángeles eran bellos ciertamente, los demonios eran terroríficamente atractivos, pero ambos poseían ese intenso deseo de sangre, muerte y destrucción_

 _No había ningún bando de buenos o malos, tal vez nunca los hubo y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo_

…

 _Aquí viene la parte buena, lo típico de cualquier historia con final feliz._

 _El protagonista de esa historia junto a todos. Los Humanos, las Criaturas mitológicas, ancestrales y las extintas se juntaron para un bien común_

 _Ángeles y Demonios no tenían distinción, no tenían piedad y a pesar de todo terminaron siendo derrotados_

 _¿La paz volvió?_

 _Ciertamente no, jamás se hay paz, cada vez que hay unión es para destruir algo que perjudica a la mayoría, y cuando esta se desvanece, todo lo demás también lo hace_

 _La Guerra es infinita, El protagonista de esa historia murió sin poder remediar nada_

 _Y Siglos después la guerra finalizo_

 _Y no porque había una pareja de enamorados, ni por un protagonista necio y temerario… ni por la unión de amistad que había entre dos razas enemigas_

 _Sino más bien…porque estaban cansados, cansados de la batalla eterna, cansados de temer a un posible ataque sorpresa mientras descansaban_

 _Así que, se dividieron el mundo como mejor les convino_

 _Los Demonios que no habían sido derrotados del todo se quedaron con su típico lugar, gobernando el infierno, el lugar al que ningún humano pertenecía_

 _Los Ángeles se fueron al cielo, su reino entre las nubes y el reino que los humanos siempre habían querido ir después de muertos, pero igual que el infierno, el paraíso no era para humanos_

 _Y es así como todos volvieron a distanciarse, a vivir por su lado sin perjudicar ningún territorio ni a ningún ser vivo_

 _Fue así como inicio y termino esa historia_

…

 _Y comenzó esta_

 _ **Proyecto 3 de no sé cuantos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**D. Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura, la historia en si es mía**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, aburrimiento al por mayor y una narración deprimente (por no decir patética)**_

 _ **Arenka como pareja principal y varias parejas más, leve Lou Fa x Allen (Kanda x Lenalee)**_

* * *

Las historias tienen finales tristes, felices, misteriosas, trágicas… ¿Cuál prefieren?

Posiblemente elijan todas ¿No es así? Después de todo, los protagonistas son todos ¿No? Las historias terminan siempre como nunca se lo esperan, o como lo esperaban, siempre en el cincuenta por ciento, si y no, negro y blanco, bueno y malo, mitad y mitad. Todo siempre está ligado con ello

…

En los años antes de que todo comenzara una profecía se dejó escuchar, llevada por el viento por todos los reinos

 _"Una princesa nacerá y traerá la paz con la muerte"_

Esa estrofa es la clave del final.

Los padres temen por sus hijas, las princesas temen por sus padres…El mundo volverá a sumergirse entre la sangre de los inocentes… y esta vez nadie sabe cómo acabara…aunque no es como si supieran ese tipo de cosas.

Una canción fue compuesta por aquellos que conocían la verdad, una canción que lleva las palabras de la muerte, el destino y la vida de quien será la salvadora…o la destructora.

 _La primera princesa maldita_

 _Nacerá entre los más fuertes_

 _El mal perecerá con ella_

 _El bien morirá con ella_

 _El caos, la muerte y la desesperación gobernaran_

 _Y yo seguiré cantando eternamente_

 _El corazón destrozado no sanara_

 _La muerte será su cura_

 _Pero la princesa no volverá_

 _…_

 _No, no volverá, no regresara…_

 _Su amor no permanecerá_

 _Su enemigo la maldecirá_

 _Pero_

 _Sus enemigos no ganaran_

 _Traición_

 _Mentiras_

 _Y una maldición la mataran_

 _Corta y frágil su vida será_

 _Una vida nacerá_

 _De los más fuerte_

 _Una princesa…_

 _…ya nació_

La canción era un fiasco, una horrenda canción para cualquiera que la escuchara, el piano, el violín y la armónica que la acompañaban no ayudaba al gusto, los reyes eternos estaban angustiados, los nuevos estaban tan confundidos como sus habitantes ¿Una maldición terminara la vida de su salvadora?

¿Quién era el enemigo?

Las princesas de todos los reinos eran reconocidas no solo por su belleza, sino por sus habilidades únicas, nacidas con grandes poderes que se perdían en cuanto obtenían la corona, como si esta los sellara, tal vez así era viendo el poder destructivo de cada una, los príncipes nacidos también eran fuertes, listos para proteger a su doncella, pero no eran poderosos.

La segunda estrofa de la canción se escuchó, salida de la mismísima vidente, la tercera bruja más poderosa.

 _La elegida envuelta en su maldición_

 _Un amor perderá, una amistad se romperá y la muerte la consolara_

 _En un grupo_

 _Unidos por lazos de sangre, amor y amistad…_

 _La chica maldita estará_

 _Y solo una conseguirá_

 _Matar a la bruja malvada_

La revelación de la última estrofa hizo que los reyes se alertaran, solo cuatro brujas existían

La mayor con el don de la curación, dotada de gran amabilidad, belleza y la más fuerte de las cuatro, de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos negros como el abismo y cabello azabache

La segunda con el don de la profecía, belleza y la más inteligente, de piel bronceada, ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello rojo como el fuego

La tercera con el cuerpo más frágil, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, su piel blanca

Y La cuarta de ellas, la menor, de piel blanca, cabellera castaña y ojos café oscuros

Yu, Dear, Tricia y Alma, las hermanas más poderosas que pudieran existir, y ahora ellas se transformaron en el objetivo a matar

Las hermanas se ocultaron, jamás las volvieron a ver

Y entonces las dieron por muertas

…El segundo error cometido en la vida…

Regla número uno:

Jamás intenten cambiar una profecía antes de que esta comience, porque nunca se sabe si al intentar evitar que esta comience, termine ocurriendo lo contrario

O

…

O tal vez esto fue planeado

…

Una de las cuatro brujas se volvió malvada… y no porque haya nacido malvada, bueno puede que sí, pero ese no es el punto.

La princesa quien poseía el poder de dos criaturas poderosas

Nacida de un padre inmortal y poderoso… de una hermosa mujer con el poder necesario para hacer que la tierra se estremezca

Y fue ahí cuando descubrieron que las Brujas no estaban muertas, el poder de las cuatro mujeres más poderosas se juntó para destruir a la peligrosa princesa, matando en el proceso a la más fuerte y más querida de las hermanas, dejando en estado de coma a otra de ellas… y desfigurando a las dos restantes

…

¿Realmente solo era una bruja malvada?

¿La princesa causaría más caos de lo que estaba destina a terminar?

…

…

.

.

.

Bueno, sea como sea…Ahora yo me retiro, tal vez pronto continúe con la historia del jovenzuelo que la vivió

Al corazón roto que planea curarse mediante estas palabras plasmadas en este papel

Al muchacho que perdió todo y se volvió nada

…A la pobre alma que no puede seguir ya con su larga vida

Al menos ya no…

…no sin su Princesa

 ** _Continuara_** …


	3. Chapter 3

_**D. Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura, la historia en si es mía**_

* * *

Érase una vez, en uno de los reinos más antiguos y poderosos

…

No, aun no.

* * *

Hay muchos reinos existentes, hay demasiados que realmente podre olvidar y eventualmente recordar

Los principales serían los reinos que participaron en la Guerra contra la bruja malvada, los secundarios serían los que se unieron a ella.

¿Con cuales comienzo?

…

Veamos

El primero, tan peligroso como hermoso, el lugar donde entras y te enamoras…literalmente hablando

El _reino del amor_ … los reyes son altamente atractivos y por obvias razones la princesa o el príncipe de ese reino debe ser altamente hermoso/peligroso y los que le miran deberían estar enamorados de él.

El reino al que deben entrar únicamente los desesperados por enamorar a alguien, los que intentan odiar al amor de su vida porque este jamás les corresponderá

El segundo reino… _el del agua_

Los reyes son atractivos, vaya que sí, pero tranquilos y con una actitud cambiante ¿Quiénes pueden entrar a este reino? Ciertamente cualquiera que pueda nadar y no caer en las tentaciones de sus criaturas coquetas y destructivas

 _El reino Sangriento o Transilvano_ , como quieran llamarle

Un reino bastante lúgubre, sacado de una de las películas de terror, todos sus habitantes son inmortales y sedientos de sangre, pero casi todos sus habitantes son dotados de una gran bondad e inocencia, los reyes son algo sombríos, son los que iniciaron la leyenda de los vampiros (esto no quiere decir que no lo sean)

 _Reino de Hielo_ … los reyes son fríos e insensibles, su habilidad de congelamiento es de temer, pues nadie quiere terminar congelado por la bella Reina de hielo

 _El reino del tiempo_ , el único que esta exiliado por completo, pueden entrar al pueblo…pero no donde habitan los reyes, su habilidad es la que la mayoría quisiera poseer, cambiar el pasado, poder ver el futuro, manipular el tiempo es tan peligroso como valioso, nada debe ser cambiado, por algo ocurre y nadie jamás debe hacerlo…los reyes son paranoicos y totalmente extraños, tal vez ser perteneciente a ese reino es totalmente una maldición. ¿De ahí será nuestra princesa?

 _El reino Encantado_ , uno de los más fuerte, sus habitantes son altamente peligrosos al igual que inmortales, todos sus habitantes tienen una fuerza sobre la de cualquier criatura, sus reflejos, rapidez y poder son totalmente de temer, un reino que ciertamente no deberían atacar y rogar porque se les unan. No son los único reinos con habitantes inmortales, se les diferencian por sus ojos, esos puntos negros no los tienen nadie más.

 _El reino musical_ , donde la música fluye y las canciones se escuchan, es el reino más solicitado de todos, música por ahí, por haya, por todos lados, la música relaja el alma, te hace olvidar la penas y te incita a ¿Bailar?

Bueno, como sea, los reyes de ese reino son alegres y astutos

Y muchos más reinos.

Continuare con ellos luego, a su debido tiempo…por ahora estoy exhausto

Supongo que ahora si debo continuar

…

Érase una vez, en uno de los reinos más antiguos y poderosos

El lugar gobernado por la luna, _El reino lunar_. Donde se dice que nace la princesa más hermosa de todas, la que con su sola presencia provoca que cualquiera se enamore sin distinción, su bondad y amabilidad son un plus, (siempre ha nacido una princesa en ese reino)… y ella siempre será alguien perfecto para cualquier habitante de ese gran planeta, uno de los reinos inmortales, fuertes y poderosos, dotados de inteligencia y elegancia, enemigos sagaces y a los que jamás se deben tener a la ligera.

Tal vez por ello fue el primero en caer

El reino de la Luna cayo en la noche en que la luna llena se teñía de rojo, sus habitantes corrían temerosos y el ejército no pudo hacer nada contra el enemigo

En cuestión de segundos cayó ante el enemigo y una de muchas princesas murió esa noche

El comienzo del fin

…

…

.

.

.

Pero eso no importa, realmente no

¿Cómo continuar este relato?

¿Debería comenzar con lo que realmente importa?

Ya saben, el chico que será nuestro protagonista, el tonto enamorado de la chica maldita (aunque lo desconozca), el muchacho que se enfrasco en la batalla para proteger lo único que realmente le importaba

Una chica maldita, solo una en este mundo… y él se enamoró de ella… vaya protagonista con suerte.

* * *

Bien como dijesen muchos

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
